The present invention relates to (a) fluorine-containing allyl ether compounds, which are useful as raw material monomers for producing polymers, (b) fluorine-containing copolymers of the ally ether compounds, and (c) resist compositions and anti-reflection film materials using the fluorine-containing copolymers.
In recent years, as demands for finer semiconductors have been increasing, there have been conducting active developments of next generation lithography technology using shorter wavelength light sources (see Y. Kamon et al., J. Photopolym. Sci. Technol., 15, 535 (2002)). In such developments, the resist composition development has been holding an important position. Now, a major resist type is a positive-type resist composition, in which an acid is generated by light irradiation and then solubility of a resin of the resist composition in alkali aqueous solution changes due to a chemical change of the resin by an action of the acid as catalyst. In the trend toward shorter wavelength light source, there are problems that resins (e.g., novolak resins, acrylic resins and styrene resins) used in current resists are insufficient in transparency.